


The World Ends Not with a Bang, but with a Whimper

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Science Fiction, Shelter AU, Song fic, This fic is mostly based on the Porter Robinson song “Goodbye To A World”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: The world is ending for Yuri Plisetsky and he's spending his last moments with the last person he has left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for the feels. (I got the fic title from a beatmap description on osu! because it's really fitting for the fic. Listen to the song with this fic to get the whole experience. Un-beta'd so it kinda sucks)
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts in the comments or yell at me on tumblr at @roseus-jaeger.

Yuri isn't sure how he exactly ended up in this world all to his own. All he knows it's been 2,928 days since he woke up with not much memory of the past and since then he's been alone with a tablet that allows him to transform this world in any way he desires. He's kept count religiously of the days, not sure why he needs to but his very being tells him he must. Tells him that one day he'll receive a message on the tablet. Tells him that the voice he can faintly hear before he sleeps will respond more clearly...

It started with static. Yuri noticed his world short-circuit for a split second while relaxing in a hammock suspended by nothing. That was weird... the world has always been stable even when he's pushed the tablets' abilities to it's maxed for world-building. Why is it short-circuiting when he's only summoned a hammock hanging over an endless ocean? 

Trying to ignore it, Yuri uses the tablet and draws some land. A beach that transitions into a meadow. It must be nothing.

The world shifts but the short-circuit happens again... this time, the tablet drawing a scene all it's own. Yuri panics, trying to erase the scene that the tablet is drawing on its own. He can't stop it as a cityscape appears and replaces his ocean and drawings. Watching in confusion, he lets it play out... and he hears that familiar voice that lulls him to sleep at night ring out on the terrace. 

A... memory? This is... way too familiar.

“Are you going to become friends with me or not?” Barcelona. Yuri watches the memory, letting the memories come back.

“Davai!” The Grand Prix Final. The thumbs up. The exhibition skate. Holding hands in St. Petersburg. A kiss after Worlds a couple years later. The first “I love you”s. It all comes backs as the tablet draws them back for him. 

His name is on the tip of Yuri's tongue. A scene of Yuri and the man watching the news together. The world is going to be destroyed by what appears another planetary object. Humanity is doomed and they're holding each other.

“Hey, Yuri...if you could be in a world all by yourself. What would you do? They have the technology for that.” The man says.

The memory Yuri replies, “It doesn't matter now... but I don't know. All I know is I'd want to forget this one so I wouldn't suffer in the new one. I... I'd want to remember one day but not until I was close to dying if that makes sense.”

The man nods, “I see... understandable. If I could do that for you, would you accept it? Would you want to forget me?”

Memory Yuri looks up at him with a dumbstruck look with the comment, “Don't be stupid, Otabek... I'd never truly want to forget you. You're all I have left now... but yes.”

Otabek. Yuri remembers. He said that thinking Otabek couldn't give him that. A world to himself. Otabek. Yuri now never wants to forget. If he's getting these memories back now, that must mean... 

The world shifts into night, into a pale blue waterscape with the structures of fall buildings jutting out of the water in the moonlight. Yuri is walking on water as the moon in the sky occasionally glitches with static and another figure stands with him. The first time anyone has been in this world with him in eight years. 

“... Otabek.” Yuri calls out to the figure.

“Yuri.” A distorted version of the voice that has soothed him all these years called out.

Trembling, Yuri runs to him across the water. Every step a ripple, he soon crashes into Otabek. Somehow, they are both still standing. Yuri can't stop the tears falling down his face.

“I-I didn't think you'd actually do this for me, you idiot!” Yuri sobs into Otabek's chest.

Otabek calmly replies in the almost robotic voice, “I needed to do it. I wanted you to be happy.”

“I was... but it wasn't real. It's not real without you.”

Otabek sighs, “Yuri, this form of my is simply AI... but the past eight years have been the best of my existence. I'm sorry... I can't keep this simulation running much longer. I had to make you remember while I still can.”

Yuri pulls away, his tone and gaze darkening, “So... you're going to die.”

“...Yes. Thank you, Yuri. I've spent the last eight years taking care of you and making sure this world was to your liking, but I must say goodbye.” 

Yuri adds, “Is it my fault?”

“No, it's all my own. I didn't build the pod to last as long as I wanted it to. It's running out of power... please never blame yourself.”

“What happens when you disappear? When the 'pod' runs out?” Yuri starts to panic. 

Otabek pulls him close again, “It's... going to be painful. You're going to wake up. You're going to be alone. I'm so sorry.” He's omitting the details but Yuri's mind can fill the blanks as another memory comes back.

“It's a space pod... I'm going to be alone to starve or suffocate in the vacuum of space.” 

“... Yes.” His reply is reluctant. 

The world shutters with static again and almost shakes. They both wince and catch each other to keep balance. 

Yuri is the first to speak after the shutter, “... Maybe I have one last request?”

“What is it?”

“Stay with me until the very end. I want to remember every second I spend with you.” Yuri is firm and unwavering in tone, even if his heart isn't. 

Otabek doesn't have to say anything. Instead, the scene transforms back into Barcelona. Yuri sits on a bench with Otabek and rests his head on his shoulder to watch the sunset.

It happens so fast. Yuri can see the time he spent with Otabek while on Earth as well as Otabek's AI memories of watching him all these years. The more he relaxes, the more he sees but at the same time it seems Otabek's voice grows faint and he can't understand him as he rambles on something about how he wishes this could last forever. 

Of course, it doesn't last forever. The world shuts out like a light switch and Yuri's eyes heavily open from not being open for so long. He can't move in the tight pod he's in wires and tubes that were hooked to him to keep him alive cluttered about. 

As the air grows thin and time seems to go on forever without the subconscious presence of Otabek, Yuri's world is gone not with a bang but a whimper.


End file.
